


Sight

by Sententiae



Category: Vampire Game
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sententiae/pseuds/Sententiae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darres and Yujinn see very different things when they look at each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starduchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starduchess/gifts).



> Just a teeny, tiny little treat! Merry Christmas! It’s has been a very long time since I wrote these two, so I apologise in advance!

All Darres ever sees when he is with Yujinn are shards of scattered glass that reflect back his own weaknesses and insecurities. The slight curl of Yujinn’s mouth leaves Darres feeling ridiculously defensive and exposed, and the soft, flow of hair falling across slim shoulders reminds Darres that he is a brute before he is a gentleman. The sweep of silk up across Yujinn’s chest, the lazy fall of thin material from his hips, the knowing taunt in eyes that never harden into anything definite but simply tease with all their knowledge-

When Darres is with Yujinn, he is in danger of losing all the important, prideful elements that make him whole. 

Yujinn strips all of those – everything significant – bare.

And when Yujinn is with Darres, he finds something new and unexpected. Yujinn is brilliant at picking up deceit, recognises deception in eyes and hands and hair flips like others discover plot holes in novels. He sees none of these flags in Darres, and so he is left instead with a book written in a strange, foreign language that he must somehow decipher before he can truly learn its secrets. The script is still similar and the letters are just as recognisable, but they merge together to create extraordinary new words.

When Yujinn is with Darres, he discovers a life that might have been. One, one that is good and _right._

Yujinn tries not to dwell on all of Darres’ moral simplicities for too long. He likes being able to sleep at night.

Foreign books and broken glass, sly smiles and heated words. It’s insane and stupid and far too revealing - 

Darres finds he can never quite look away, and Yujinn decides he’d rather like to take up braille (merely for investigative purposes, naturally). Maybe they do find the worst of themselves in each other, but they are still parts that have been lost for a long, long time.

Besides, Yujinn has always been very good at hide and seek, especially this special kind that involves stern eyes and pouty lips. 

(Darres always loses)


End file.
